robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Terrorhurtz
Disqualification I've updated the page slightly to remove the "disqualification". It was pretty much well known news that Terrorhurtz had withdrawn from the competition, and if you ask me, they only did the whole disqualification thing to add to the drama. In fact, there was a list of 10 robots not competiting in Series 7 long before the series was aired (or even filmed, possibly), and Terrorhurtz was on the list. My guess was, unlike Dominator 2, it was too late to get a replacement seeding. CBFan (talk) 19:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Out of interest, what were the other robots on that list? Helloher (talk) 19:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't remember, it was a long while ago. The robots I do remember were Razer and Hypno-Disc (to be fair, there was a big thing about those two robots not returning) and also Sir Chromalot (who, at that point, everyone had believed WAS in Series 7). Interestingly there was no mention of Dominator 2. CBFan (talk) 19:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I remeber seeing Diotoir, Ruf Ruf Dougal, and S3, but not that's it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, according to the Robot Wars Forum, that is true about Terrorhurtz. Most were trying to guess the replacement seed. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've got a picture of Sir Chromalot at the Series 7 qualifiers from Pressure's website. Should we include it? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Picture If Terrorhurtz's website is to be believed, that picture of the robot is actually from Series 6, not Series 7 (and also missing a few bits of armour). StalwartUK 10:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Good catch. In looking around the website, I found this picture http://news.terrorhurtz.com/2003/front.jpg which looks a bit more like that shot of the half-completed Terrorhurtz we saw in Series 7. The most noticeable change is that it's narrower at the back. What do people think? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with RA2, the picture he found looks like a half finished version of the Series 7 Terrorhurtz. And StalwartUK has a point that the picture of the "Series 7" version of Terrorhurtz is simply the Series 6 version. RA2, a picture like the one you found is already on the Terrorhurtz page. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Well spotted. Christophee (talk) 16:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I opened another tab and had the Terrorhurtz page open on that tab. The picture is the Terrorhurtz now picture by the way. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I opened up this talk page to voice this problem and found that it had already been talked about. The main picture is definitely NOT the Series 7 version. The small shot of the robot showed that the armour now wasn't in the symmetrical front and back shape that it was before. Taking the website, I'm going to change the caption "Terrorhurtz before Series 6". Jimlaad43(talk) 14:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Most powerful axe Guys the honour system has gotten out of hand. Who nominated the honour of "most powerful axe"? That's not an official honour. It's not even a title we bestowed for an unofficial but interesting competition, like most OotA flips. If we bestow hundreds of honours upon robots, the actual honours lose all meaning. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Wasn't that you who nominated it? It was so long ago. CrashBash (talk) 13:01, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I can confirm that an IP back in 2015 made the edit, of which I feel is not only original research, but biased too. My suggestion would be to remove the honour (for now), and wait until the new series starts (as perhaps Jonathan Pearce could confirm the power). SpaceManiac888 (talk) 13:34, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. CrashBash (talk) 13:51, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I haven't been here for years, so I don't think so. I'm going to have a look over other articles to keep an eye out for biased original research honours. Yes, some of them will be mine but I was 17 when I was working on this wiki and I think I've quite changed my opinion on things since then. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 00:48, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Events of The Seventh Wars I know most of Terrorhurtz's story has been common knowledge, but I've been able to track down the story so we have an official version of events. '''Terrorhurtz: Hi. I'm afraid I don't remember All-Stars. If the filming was shortly after Series 7 filming, I guess the robot still wasn't finished. Toon Ganondorf: Thats okay, I appreciate the answer. That is what we will go off from now on. Can you let me know what happened with Series 7 and the withdrawal? There's two versions of the story floating around and I'd love to get a concrete answer so we can be clear about everything. Was the bit televised staged becuase the robot wasn't finished? Terrorhurtz: We turned up with the robot unfinished. I thought if we had another day or so there we might have been able to get something running. But they didn't let us into the building citing the 'robots must be complete' clause. As it happened, it took us a while to get the bugs ironed out on the live circuit, but then we won the championship the following year. Rather different from Battlebots where almost all the robot turn up unfinished and you have three or four days to get them ready. They got Derek and a camera crew out and then got us to say the stuff. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:33, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Quick Immobilisation? So I was rewatching Episode 1 of Series 9, and I've clocked that Terrorhurtz seemed to have immobilised Jellyfish in 3.88 seconds during the head-to-heads. I'm not entirely sure if that hit did immobilise Jellyfish, but it might be worth further investigation. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 11:52, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :That very first axe hit immobilised jellyfish. It knocked an inductor off the ESC that was powering the RX. Essentially the moment that happened the robot had its 5v supply instantly removed and dropped dead. TeamShakey (talk) 17:47, March 29, 2017 (UTC)